


she needs to be here so I can crucify her!

by Sarcastic chansaw (Demeandbomba)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Frenemies to Friends, Friends to Lovers, so like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeandbomba/pseuds/Sarcastic%20chansaw
Summary: oooohhhhhh look another heathers story that I've started while still not finishing any of my othersso basically heathers mad that Veronica hasn't come into school to be crucified, obviously heather needs to find out why Veronica hasn't been in and to make her beg for forgiveness.frenemies to friends to lovers
Relationships: Chansaw - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. why isn't she here?

“Where is she?!, it’s been 4 days since I said I’d crucify her and she’s not here” heather chandler was marching down the halls with the other heathers in tow they turned the corner nearly crashing into Kurt and ram “yo chan wheres Ronica, you said we’d be pushing her into lockers and throwing things at her” chandler rolled her eyes 

“I’m trying to find her ram, she’s not answering my calls” duke scoffed “you did tell her you’d stuff and mount her on the wall” 

“Well she should know better, I don’t like being made out to be a fool in front of everyone, has she answered any of your calls? Turning to Mac

“No and I don’t think she’s going too” Mac took her phone out to check if there was any messages “nope see, nothing” she showed chandler the phone.

Chandler thought about it for a while until a bell pulled her out of her thoughts “well class is starting” Mac and duke went to leave with Kurt and ram but heather remained “heather you coming?” “Nope” and with that she walked off in the opposite direction towards the barely used disabled toilets 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She pulled out her phone looking through her contacts until she finally found who she was looked for, ringing the number she smiled when they picked up.

“Hi mrs sawyer its heather chandler here, I was wondering how Veronica was feeling today?” 

“Oh hi heather, I’m not too sure how veronica is feeling, she hasn’t been out of her room all day, can you tell me what happened at the party on Saturday?”

Heather smiled ‘here we go’ 

“oh she hasn’t told you?, I confronted her about smoking weed at the party and we had a bit of an argument” heather paused for dramatic affect “…….and I also found her having sex with a 22 year old college guy, I swear to you! We tried leaving right away and it took a while but I finally got her home” 

“Oh my! She hasn’t told me any of this” heather heard her voice crack and heather mentally laughed 

“Mrs Sawyer would it be okay for me to come and get Veronica, we have a test today and I wouldn’t want her to miss it”

“Of course heather, I am going out in a moment but I’ll leave the door open in case veronica is asleep” 

“Thank you mrs sawyer I’ll come and get her now, have a nice time today” 

Heather hung up and chuckled to herself “bless her, she’s so easy to manipulate like Veronica, must run in the family” making her way out of the bathroom she ran into a smiling Miss Fleming “well miss chandler you seem to be a little late to biology” the teacher cocked her head at the blonde who rolled her eyes 

“Veronica’s mom called me to bring her into school, you do know she’s been home for two days now right? Or do you just not care about your students?” Miss Fleming stuttered for a moment before heather continued “now if you don’t mind I’m going to bring my friend back” she pushed past the teacher who just rolled her eyes and walked off. 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

Veronica was lay upside down on her bed rethinking her entire life, why did she go to the party in the first place? Oh yeah because mythic bitch heather chandler told her she had too for ‘social status’ bullshit basically. 

The night wasn’t all bad she did some shots, made out with that preppy guy until his “girlfriend” appeared and pushed her out of the way, then after she threw up on heather’s shoes and disgraced herself she went and had sex with JD so not all bad. Her thoughts were interrupted by some shouting. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Veronica! Open the door!, I don’t want to be seen in this area people will talk!” 

Oh god her nightmare demon was here, what did she want?. Walking to the window she reluctantly opened it shouting down to the woman in red . “What do you want heather?”

“Well I did want you in school being crucified, like I said I was going too, why haven’t you been in?”

“Maybe because a huge megabitch said she’d kill me and as much as high school is stressing me out right now I don’t think being dead would solve it!”

Heather rolled her eyes and crossed her arms “I’m not going to kill you you overdramatic pillowcase, just a few jabs and things thrown at you and maybe an unflattering social media post!, now let me in!”

Veronica scoffed “why the fuck would I let you into my house when you can just go back to school and let me waste my life in here until graduation?” 

Heather moved from foot to foot trying to think of a good response, coming up short 

“I don’t have a reason but I’m not going back to school, that place depresses me but even more so when the person I’m meant to crucify doesn’t show up so I have all this pent up anger that can only satisfied with croquet, so chop chop!”

“Fine!, but only because your screeching sounds like a dying cat” 

Veronica shut the window and made her way downstairs and unlocked the door barely opening it before Heather burst in 

“Finally! Took you long enough” heather pushed past her and walked to the kitchen looking through some cabinets 

“Don’t you have any cornuts?” 

“No heather I don’t”

“Ugh this day is awful” heather stormed off through the house and to the garden. Veronica sighed and followed the blonde through her house.

“heather we need to talk”, “Well I do think you begging on your knees for my forgiveness will make my day better” heather smirked as she picked up her signature red mallet. “So do you want to beg now or when i beat you and make you go and get me cornuts?” “Heather come on we’ve been friends for a while now, I threw up on your shoes, so what?” 

Heather spun around and pointed her mallet at Veronica “so what? So what?!, you threw up on my fucking shoes and told me to lick it up in front of the whole school at a party do you really think we can just talk it out?!” 

Veronica moved heather’s mallet away from her face and stood close to her making heather fault slightly “I’m not scared of you Heather, either we talk like adults or I’ll make you leave my house” 

“Pretty confident talk for a dead woman” 

“Cut the shit heather we’re 17 why are you acting like this?”

Heather threw her mallet down and went to leave “forget it I’m going back to school I’ll make it back for lunch” Veronica grabbed her arm making the blonde stop and stare at where Veronica touched her “let me go Sawyer” 

“No, please heather lets just talk” heather looked down at the ground and Veronica sighed “lets walk to the 7/11 and I'll buy you as many cornuts as you want” she let go of heathers arm and the blonde shook her arm dusting off the germs that were definitely passed from veronica’s hand 

“Fine, but I'm driving and they better have BBQ”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Veronica gripped the sides of her seat as heather sped off down the road, how the hell did heather pass her test?, did she blow someone? Pay the driving school? Veronica didn’t know and she doesn’t think she wants too “heather can you slow down?” “No I don’t think I will” heather cackled as she looked over at Veronica turning pale “don’t throw up Sawyer you’ll be paying to have my car cleaned” 

The car screeched to a stop outside the 7/11 and Veronica jumped out of the car and fell to the floor “how in the hell did you pass your fucking test, we nearly died!” Heather gracefully left her Porsche and kicked at Veronica “get up loser, I want my snacks” Veronica lifted herself from the floor and stared at heather “yes you fucking majesty” 

Veronica sneered and walked into the store heading straight for the cornuts and picking up 6 bags ‘that should be enough to keep the head bitch happy’ she smiled and stood in line, looking through her phone she saw the 10 missed calls from the heathers and a message from JD

JD: hey V the heathers are having hissy fits about you not being in and its really funny to see anyway I hope your okay and I hope to see you at school again soon, don’t worry I’ll protect you from the bitches from hell 😂 

She smiled and went to reply when a loud horn interrupted her “vveerrrroonniiiccccaaaaa! Hurry up!” 

‘Oh for fucks sake shut up’ Veronica mentally shouted. the line moved quickly and Veronica was finally paying for the snacks and walking out of the store and she got into heather’s car “took you long enough pillowcase” she snatched a bag and started eating the nuts 

“So am I forgiven? veronica asked hopefully 

Heather snorted “like hell you are, but your coming into school tomorrow, maybe a week of being bullying will make you appreciate being in our group a little more” Veronica sighed “fine ill take what I can get, just take me back home” she slumped into the seat and put her seatbelt on preparing for the speed driving heather was about to do. 

"good, oh before I forget, your mom might have some questions about the party on Saturday, something about you having sex with a 22 year old" she smirked and watched Veronica's mouth drop 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!, I didn't have sex with a older guy!" 

"I know, you had sex with trench coat kid even worse if you ask me, your mom will have some questions" heather set off at full speed and Veronica cringed "my life is a nightmare" 

they arrived back at Veronica's house and heather turned to Ronnie "alright I'll give you a heads up, wear trousers or sweatpants tomorrow because kurt and ram were planning to pant you or something like that I wasn't paying attention" Veronica nodded and got out of the car looking back at heather 

"do you want to come back in?" 

heather narrowed her eyes at Veronica 

"we're not close friends veronica, get ready for tomorrow bye!" she sped off again leaving Veronica on her doorstep "I hate being 17"


	2. “Our upchuck queen”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If our little upchuck queen here wants to talk to me she can do, you’ve got five minutes” 
> 
> Poor Veronica

Veronica entered her house and lay head first onto the couch “well that was fantastic Veronica let Heather into your house, tell her your not scared of her and then spend your money on cornuts fantastic!”

Heather thought over the afternoon in her car _‘I can’t believe I spent the afternoon with sawyer, I should’ve dragged her ass into school and crucified her, I’m losing my edge’_

————————————————————————

“She wasn’t scared of me Heather!, no ones ever stood up to me like that it was weird” the three heather’s were waiting at their lockers for Veronica so they could start their torture of the brunette.

Duke closed her locker and looked at chandler “do you really want to crucify or torture Veronica? I’m guessing she didn’t really mean to throw up on you”

“Yes! She needs to know I won’t tolerate insolence”

Duke scoffed “you don’t even know what that word means”

“Shut up heather” heather scolded duke and turned to the door just in time to see Veronica walk through and walk towards them

“Is she wearing pants?” Mac questioned but chandler ignored her and stared at Veronica instead, _‘she looked good?, why did she have her blazer undone?, why was heather thinking all these things, how dare this brunette bitch make her feel weird, she needed to be punished, what was she being punished for again?’_

Before she could finish her weird train of thought that she definitely wouldn’t be thinking of again she felt duke nudge her and she looked to see Veronica stood in front of the group mouthing something to her.

“What?” Heather scrunched her face in confusion

Mac spoke up from chandler’s side “she said she wanted to talk to you alone”

“What makes her think heather would want to talk to her after what happened?”

Chandler regained her composure and cleared her throat “it’s alright girls if our little upchuck queen here wants to talk to me she can, come on sawyer you’ve got 5 minutes starting now” chandler marched off from the others with Veronica scurrying behind her.

————————————————————————

They turned a corner and walked to a empty part of the hallway, heather stopped and turned around “so you decided to come in today?, good, I didn’t want to have to drive to your neighbourhood again”

Veronica rolled her eyes at the blonde but got close “heather......I think I’m pregnant”

Heather widened her eyes and dropped her jaw

“Pregnant?!, what the fuck do you mean you think your pregnant?!”

“Heather will you shut the fuck up?!” Veronica pushed heather into an empty classroom and shut the door behind them, turning back around she saw heather smiling at her “what are you smiling at?”

“Of all the things I could’ve done to you, all of them pale in comparison to this!, I can’t wait to tell everyone”

“No! Your not telling anyone, please Heather I need to find out but I couldn’t get a test because my mom dropped me off and took my car and I can’t go this evening so please will you take me?”

Chandler lent back against a desk and crossed her arms, she looked at Veronica and saw tears starting to form in her eyes.

_‘why are you even thinking about it?, just say no and storm out and tell everyone good little Veronica is pregnant, simple!’_

“Why can’t one of your loser friends take you?”

Veronica shifted “I don’t want to tell them because they’d ask too many questions plus I doubt either of them would want to skip school, you on the other hand couldn’t care less and I know you won’t ask questions because you don’t care about my life”

Well she got her there.

“Fine I’ll take you, but don’t think this means anything, I just want to see your face the moment you find out your pregnant with trench coat’s offspring, do you think it’ll come out wearing a trench coat?”

She started laughing annoying Veronica who sighed.

“I know we’re not friends at the minute heather but please don’t tell jd about this”

This made Heather stop laughing “you haven’t told trench coat? But told me?, I feel honoured....I think” she scrunched up her face at Veronica and went to leave, but not before the brunette grabbed her arm.

“You promise you won’t tell anyone?”

Heather snatched her arm away and opened the door turning back “I haven’t decided yet, but it seems I’m your best shot so come on sawyer get your ass in gear”.

————————————————————————

Heather couldn’t believe this, here she was stood outside in the cold waiting for the brunette she was meant to be humiliating come out with a pregnancy test because she’s an idiot who’s clearly never heard of condoms or the pill.

‘ _you know you could just leave right?’_ a voice rang in her head, she could, and yet nothing.

“Alright let’s go!”

Veronica basically ran past her carrying a bag, the blonde rolled her eyes as they both made their way back to the car

“You act like you’ve just robbed a bank” they both got into heather’s Porsche and Veronica opened the bag

“How many tests did you get?!”

“Well I’ve never taken a test before and I want to be sure” they both looked in the bag, there must’ve been 8 pregnancy tests in there, that poor guy behind the counter.

Heather nodded and sped off on the road “I guess, just don’t leave any tests in my car”

“I’m actually surprised your not pregnant” Veronica mumbled but heather stepped on the breaks hard turning to the brunette she nearly launched out the windscreen “what is that supposed to mean sawyer?”

Veronica swallowed as she looked away from heather’s death glare “I...er...didn’t mean it like that....just haven’t you ever had a scare?”

“No because I’m not irresponsible” she moved the car back out onto the road “plus do you really think I’d let any of the guys at this school touch me like that? Please, a quick handjob and they finish in seconds”

Veronica dropped her jaw as she turned back to look at heather “your a virgin?!”

Heather snorted “virginity’s a social construct Veronica, I could say I’ve already lost it because I masturbate and I’d be right”

“I can’t believe it, all the rumours of you having two guys at once or the whole football team when they won a game, all lies?” 

She couldn’t believe it, this was heather chandler! They were talking about, the school slut, the bicycle, the girl who had college guys dropping at her feet and then getting right back up when she told them her age, this was so weird. “What about duke and Mac?”

“Fucking each other” heather said plainly making Veronica gasp “what?!, what’s going on??”

“What’s going on is that you need to stop believing silly rumours, we’re not in kindergarten anymore, don’t believe everything you see or read”.

They pulled into heather’s driveway Veronica didn’t know they’d gotten here that fast, “what are we doing at your house?”

Heather turned the car off and started to her front door “we’re here because I didn’t want to drive all the way to your house again, so come on bring all your tests”.

————————————————————————

This was the longest two minutes of her life, Veronica was sat on the bathroom floor in heathers en suite with the demon queen herself right outside, probably already telling everyone about her situation.

“Come on come on please be negative” she whispered as she looked at the 4 tests in front of her all laid out on the floor as she was sat on the toilet seat, she couldn’t believe she was here, waiting for a result from a test that she couldn’t believe she was taking, and in heather chandler’s house no less!”

“Veronica! So are you pregnant or what?” Heather swung the door open surprising Veronica who just groaned

“I don’t know yet Heather it takes a while” before heather could respond Veronica’s phone alarm went off signalling she could look at the test, “heather you do it I can’t look!” Veronica closed her eyes and heather moved over to the tests and picked them up looking at them, she gasped making Veronica jump

“Your in luck sawyer, no trench coat babies for you” she showed Veronica the stick and the brunette smiled wide and let out a breaths he didn’t know she was holding “oh thank god” she stood up and hugged heather making the blonde tense

_’oh god those thoughts are coming back, since when did she smell nice?’_

“Thank you for doing this Heather, and I’m really grateful and I’m really sorry for being sick on your shoes and I’m sorry I believed the rumours of you being a whore and—“

“Shut up Veronica” heather relaxed into the hug and hugged her tight.

The two stood silently in their embrace for a few minutes before Veronica pulled back “so are we friends?” She asked hopefully.

Heather smiled and nodded “if you do a few things for me sure you can be back in the group, plus I need someone to talk to since all Mac and duke want to do is make out, it’s sickening”

“What do I have to do?” Veronica asked slightly worryingly

“You’ll see” she winked and left the bathroom and shouted “now come on, I’m starving and I’m not going to back to the frozen shit we have at school”

Veronica sighed and went to follow the blonde like she would be doing for the rest of high school now since she was back in the group 

‘ _What a weird fucking day, I’m not pregnant and heather’s actually my friend now, should I be happy about that?, probably not, but at least I’m not gonna be pushed or have things thrown at me in the halls now, every cloud as they say’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay their friends again! 
> 
> That pregnancy scare really brought them together, for now, we all know chandler has a slight temper


	3. "what am I?, some kind of pack mule?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you look like a teenage boy who's going through puberty and trying to hide his erection" 
> 
> that's it, that's the only summary you get heather has such a way with words

Her and heather might’ve made up and become friends but you wouldn’t think so by the way her new week at school went, Veronica had things thrown at her, people making gagging noises at her and called her upchuck queen more than her actual name, she hadn’t even seen the heathers properly, she guessed thats a good thing, she had enough to deal with without the bitches of hell attacking her too. 

“Veronica can we talk?” She was at her locker when JD appeared looking disheveled and a little bloody “oh fuck jd what happened?” She began dabbing at his eye with her sleeve trying to remove the blood “those two Neanderthals Kurt and ram, they said chandler made them do it” Veronica was shocked _‘why did heather do that'._

“Come on jd lets take you to the nurse” she held onto him and they both walked down the hall

“Do you have any idea why the head bitch would make them hurt me?” She shook her head “no but you know what she’s like, maybe she’s bored or something, just come on, the nurse can fix you” jd nodded as much as he could "I guess, how have you been anyway?, we haven't spoken much since you came through my bedroom window" he gave a small chuckle but Veronica tensed

"yeah sorry about that, I got your texts but I've been busy" jd shook his head "its fine, but whenever you need me you know where to find me right?" 

"at the 7/11 hugging the slushy machine?" 

"duh" they had reached the nurse's office and Veronica kissed him on the cheek, "let me know how you get on" "I will do, thanks Ronnie" he closed the door behind him and Veronica let out a breath "why heather?, this is escalating"

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Heather!” Veronica marched towards the bleachers where the heathers were and squared up to the red heather who just smiled at her “well hello darling veronica, did you enjoy kurt and rams handy work on trench coat?, even I got a punch in” she took a drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke in her face making Veronica cough.

Heather Mac gave Veronica a small smile “I tried to stop her Ronnie, I’m sorry” she looked down sheepishly “it’s okay Mac I don’t blame you” she turned back to chandler “we need to talk now” chandler nodded “of course miss Sawyer” she turned to the other heathers “I’ll meet you two later” the others girls nodded and left the two alone.

“So” heather sat down and took another drag “you didn’t appreciate trenchy being beat up?” “Why heather?, he didn’t deserve it”

Heather scoffed and kicked at rock underneath her foot “like hell he didn’t deserve it! He definitely deserved it, taking advantage of you when you were drunk!, you didn’t consent and you know it!”

“Why do you care?” Veronica sat down next to heather and took the cigarette from her taking a drag “friends care about each other Ronnie, plus ive always wanted to sock him in the jaw” She gave a small laugh "my hands a little sore now though" she looked down at her reddened knuckles and winced a little when she tried to stretch it.

Veronica sniggered "not so tough huh?" "piss off Veronica, I'm still glad I did it, it needed to happen".

I know we're friends but that does not give you the right to beat my boyfriend up” she retorted making heather cringe “ugh you fuck a guy once and think your dating”

Veronica threw the cigarette down and crushed it with her foot “I don’t think you can say anything, being the schools resident virgin”

heather chuckled “your attempt at insulting me is hilarious ‘oh no I’ve not had sex with any of the greasy sweaty teenagers that cum embarrassingly quickly what will I do?’, it doesn’t bother me”

Veronica sighed and changed the subject “well anyway it’s been a week, am I back in the group now?”

“Sure, we’re going to the mall after school, duke and Mac are going to get each other Christmas presents and I’d rather jump off a cliff so I’ll bring you with me”

“Just so I can carry your bags around like some mule?” Heather smiled and nodded “doesn’t that sound fun?” Veronica groaned “I guess it’s better than being bullied”

———————————————————————

They had only been at the mall for an hour and Veronica was definitely the pack mule, she was carrying chandler’s bags while she drank whatever weird Starbucks drink she made the poor barista make for her.

“Aright heather we’re gonna go and get presents, that okay?”

“Sure macki we’ll just hang out here, right Veronica?” She looked at Veronica who’s face was red and fingers sore from carrying the heavy bags

“Yep absolutely” she dropped the bags and shook her poor hands from the pain she felt

“Pussy” chandler whispered, the other heathers skipped away together and chandler turned to see Ronnie sat on a bench “You doing okay Ronnie?” Taking a sip from her drink.

“Am I doing okay?, no heather my feet and hands are fucking killing me, where are we going next?”

“Lucky for you we’re going somewhere where you can sit down, I need some stuff from Victoria secret” Veronica blushed hard “like the clothes shop?, like the shop that has clothes that show a lot of skin and stuff?”

Heather looked at Veronica in confusion “.....you mean bras and panties and stuff like that?, you have heard of the place right?”“Yeah but like isn’t that place for adults?”

Heather cackled “oh wow, you really are a prude” “I’m not a prude I’ve had sex” Veronica retorted, was it the best comeback?, absolutely not but it’s what she was going with.

Heather got close and towered over her in those high heels and whispered “when you were drunk after a party in the dark without proper consent, it doesn’t count” she pulled back and walked towards to store leaving a flushed Veronica standing on her own.

“She really knows how to make a girl feel special” Veronica got up and reluctantly followed the blonde with all her bags.

———————————————————————

“So what do you think?” Heather was browsing through the bras and looked behind her at a still blushing Veronica “come on Veronica, you look like a teenage boy that’s going through puberty and is trying to contain his erection”

Heather was right, Veronica looked like a mess, but why?, she wears stuff like this and has seen lingerie before, maybe it was the fact she was with heather and her presence just made everything awkward.

“I’m fine, just wondering why you wanted me here” Veronica shook her head and wiped her face trying to calm herself down. Heather laughed “we’re friends and friends help friends pick out clothes” she collected some clothes and moved towards the dressing room

“Oh....OH oh no I can’t do that” her inner thoughts crept up _‘why not?, it not like you're attracted to her right? although you’ve gotta admit though she’s very pretty and those legs!, I mean they are so long’_

She shook her head stopping the weird thoughts she was having and slowly moved towards where Heather went, _‘this is gonna be a long fucking day’_

————————————————————————

“Are we done yet?” Veronica sighed with tired eyes, heather was admiring herself in the mirror, what a surprise.

“Oh come on Veronica, your bisexual, you must love seeing me like this” Veronica widened her eyes and her mouth went dry 

“How do you know im bi?! Who the fuck told you that?” Heather turned towards Veronica and folded her arms “its extremely obvious, the way you check other girls out, plus kurt told me you were basically drooling over me the first day of school, nothing wrong with that though, I like the attention” she winked making Veronica blush.

"so that's what this whole things about? be my friend just so you could bully me in front of the whole school by telling them im bi?!" heather grabbed Veronica by the shoulders forcing her to look at her, veronicas eyes wondered over her body accidentally and landed on a small eagle tattoo on her rib, _'an eagle?, typical'_

"Veronica?, Veronica look at me" she blinked and looked at heather "what?" 

"You seriously think I'm going to out you to the whole school when my two best friends are gay? I might be a bitch but I'm not evil, so just calm the fuck down" she let go of Veronica who stumbled back into her chair 

"sorry heather" she looked down shyly "its fine" heather turned back to look in the mirror "so, did you enjoy eyeing up my tattoo?, pretty nice right" 

"er I wasn't eyeing it up but where did you get it? Haven't you got to be an adult?

heather laughed "come on Veronica people will do anything for money but if you really wanna know Mac's brother did it, he's training to be an artist so he practiced on me, now come on, I'm cold and you staring at me isn't much help in deciding what to buy" she left to change back into her usual attire and Veronica groaned whispering to herself "well brilliant Veronica, accuse heather of trying to out you, stare at her body well her tattoo, but in my defence, she asked if I liked her tattoo, yep definitely her fault". 

"right come on, I'm buying these and I'll get you this, don't argue with me" she showed Veronica a blue lingerie set and laughed at her reaction "okay whatever, you know im not gonna wear it right?" 

heather shrugged "please, I'm sure Jesse James will love seeing you in this"

"I don't think he will" "then he's a dick if he doesn't, let's go".

_'yeah I'm going to have to hide this stuff from my parents'_


	4. "Lets try this party thing again shall we?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boom part 4 baby lets go!
> 
> so veronica's going to a party again under the heathers careful supervision and obviously it goes well

“So how are you doing JD?” Veronica and JD were sat at their lunch table just enjoying each other’s company, Veronica was being extra protective too since his attack from Kurt and ram, his eye was closed and he had some bruised ribs but other than that he was still walking.

“I've had worse off my dad Veronica no worries" he gave a small laugh but Veronica frowned 

"You know when you say things like that I want to kick your dad's ass right?" 

JD nodded "be my guest miss Sawyer" before either of them could speak again a voice echoed through their ears

“Veronica come over here now!” Chandler’s voice boomed across the cafeteria making Veronica roll her eyes “duty calls” 

"does she now she's going to be nothing when we leave this place right?" Veronica laughed "I'm sure she'll find that out one day, but for now she's in charge"

she moved from the table and gave JD a wave as she marched over to the heathers table 

"so how is the beaten trench coat kid?" heather ate a tater tot as she smiled at veronica's frown 

"Jason is fine but you really did a number on his eye so I hope your happy with yourself" Veronica grabbed the pizza off of the blondes plate and stuffed it in her mouth to prevent her from berating heather for the smug smirk she had on right now

"well if he hadn't had sex with you when you were drunk he wouldn't be in pain would he?" Mac slapped duke on the arm to try to get her to be quiet but unfortunately Veronica heard her "you know about that?! she whisper shouted at duke but chandler just rolled her eyes 

"duh of course they know, now lets move on because this conversation has run its course, we have a party tonight and its your chance at redemption" 

"you make it sound like a big deal" heather frowned at Veronica 

"because it is, luckily its at Kurt's house so they'll be less drinking and more teenage boys wrestling on the lawn"

"great what girl doesn't love a testosterone filled night out with alcohol?"

Mac laughed "yeah the guys are really excited for tonight they started a fight in gym today"

"why were they fighting?" duke ask confused

Mac just shrugged "boys being boys?"

They all laughed at that agreeing that the boys are basically apes in disguise

* * *

“You look great Ronnie! Come on I’ll get the sourz shots!” Mac made a beeline for Veronica as soon as she entered the house and dragged her to the kitchen “where’s the other heathers?”

Mac gave Veronica a shot and pointed to just outside the kitchen where duke was beating some guys at what looked like beer pong and then she pointed to two figures making out against the wall, she guessed the blonde was heather and the guy was apparently an octopus with the way he was trying to suck heather's face off

"Heather looks like she needs help" 

Mac looked over and giggled at heathers attempt at pushing the guy away "yeah maybe we should help"

"its okay you go and help duke humiliate the guys I'll help the queen bee"

Mac nodded and skipped over to help duke while Veronica walked over to the uncomfortable looking blonde, she grabbed hold of heather's arm and gently tugged her away "come on heather we're going for a smoke" the guy reluctantly removed his lips from heather and went to complain but stopped when heather gave him her signature scary look. 

she moved in closer to veronica's hold and whispered in her ear "thank god you appeared, my lips are so swollen" 

both girls laughed and moved to the backyard 

"so you've been here 5 minutes and haven't thrown up yet? proud of you Sawyer" she laughed at Veronica who just pinched her arm in response, they both sat on the door step and ronnie pulled out some cigarettes giving one to heather and offering to light it for her which she happily accepted.

After a few bliss moments outside Veronica broke the silence "so are we okay, are we friends?" she asked nervously but heather just snorted at her question 

"come on Veronica we didn't fall out, you just needed to learn that throwing up on me had to be punished" she gave smirk and carried on smoking 

"you make it sound like we're part of the royal family"

"excuse you, we are definitely part of the royal family, your our jester"

This got a huge laugh out of Veronica who just nodded in earnest agreement "thats fair, at least you have a reason to keep me around”

”exactly, now come on we’ve had a smoke and suck face in there has probably moved into his next victim let’s party!”

* * *

"yo Ronnie! Join the circle!" kurt shouted her over from the floor with his arm around McNamara and she gave her a hopefully look 

"sure I'll join, what are we playing?" the brunette sat down 

ram took a drink of his beer and wrapped his arm around chandler who had sat down just before Veronica "how about spin the bottle? get this party really started huh" 

all three heathers rolled their eyes in tandem making Veronica giggle "good idea ram, proud of you"

ram smiled wide at that clearly not noticing veronica's sarcasm "thanks Ronica told you guys I was smart"

"alright enough talk I wanna get up close and personal with some you of you pretty ladies" kurt tried biting his lip in a seductive manner but obviously failed miserably

Mac grabbed a bottle from the table and returned to the floor placing it in the middle of the group "so who's going first?", maybe it was the alcohol in her system but Veronica with her new found confidence she grabbed the bottle and spun it around, who did she want it to land on? she really didn't want it to land on kurt or ram, maybe Dwight? actually no, absolutely not....maybe one of the girls?" duke wouldn't be too bad she wouldn't make a big deal out of it, Mac would be adorable about it and all blushy probably and chandler...well she is pretty and likes challenges, they did just become friends again though, would it make things awkward? as the bottle slowed down Veronica had no more time to think about it and she watched the bottle stop and the people that had gathered around the circle gasped and she heard a guy shout 

"We get to see the throw up girl and the demon queen kiss!"

Veronica looked up from the bottle and looked at heather's slightly surprised face but then the blonde regained her composure and looked back at Veronica "well its better than her throwing up on me" the group laughed at that and heather moved in front of the blushed brunette and whispered in her ear "relax Ronnie you've gone pale, just a quick kiss in the spirit of the party" the blonde pulled away from her ear and lent in to tentatively kiss her, heather smiled when Veronica kissed back Veronica internally rolled her eyes _'smug bitch, this is kinda fun though wait is she trying to use her tongue?' how long have we been kissing?'_ heather pulled away first making Veronica's eyes flutter open and blush. 

heather looked around at the silenced group and smiled "never say I don't give you guys anything okay?" she stood and high fived Kurt as the walked away from the circle.

Mac nudged veronica's shoulder "Are you okay Ronnie?" Veronica followed heather's movements with her eyes but eventually responded to Macs question "yeah I'm okay, just....didn't, I'll be right back" she jumped up on shaky legs and followed heather through the crowd.

duke moved next to Mac and kissed her on the cheek "have they realised yet?" Mac smiled "give them time honey"

"god they are both oblivious, can't we just lock them in a room together?" 

"pretty sure heather would cuss us out until the end of time for that one"

duke laughed "yeah I don't need anymore of that"

* * *

Veronica searched through the house and eventually found heather sat on the bench in the garden she made her way over and saw her smoking with her eyes clothes "wow was the kiss really that bad?" she gave an award laugh and heather smiled opening her eyes 

"Don't try and make this weird Veronica, it was a party kiss nothing more nothing less"

"Then why did you basically run off?"

Heather took a drag and sighed "because I didn't want to listen to the guys act like children about it" she held out her cigarette for ronnie to take to which she accepted and sat down next to her "you know you should probably quit these things right?"

Heather snorted "you sound like my non-existent parents when they actually show up"

"I'm sorry your parents don't pay you any attention" Veronica crushed the stub under her foot and looked at heather 

"I don't need sympathy Veronica my parents aren't around, I get sent a pathetic present for my birthday or Christmas, never both holidays and the only time they call is to tell me I've maxed out another credit card and they'll send me another one, maybe 4 times a year I'll see them, we haven't spent Christmas together for 3 years now which sounds ridiculous because I'm 17 and they basically left a 14 year old on her own with a nanny that was only there because my father was giving her an "extra pay check twice a week when my mom was out" and when I found out and threatened to tell mom he slapped me for being nosy.......I'm ranting" she stood up suddenly and went to go back into the house before Veronica stood up to and grabbed her arm.

"Heather..." she pulled heather into a hug to which the blonde tensed "you're a bitch and a bully to some but you still deserve to be loved and don't deserve anything your father did, just learn to show your feelings, if you keep them bottled up you'll explode" the blonde relaxed into the brunette's embrace and hugged back. They stood in blissful silence until heather spoke "you tell anyone about what I said and I'll strangle you" Veronica chuckled "its okay Heather, no one will know that the demon queen has trauma" she felt something wet on her shoulder and realised Heather was crying _'oh god she's crying, what do I do?'_

"Heather lets get you home okay? Being drunk and emotional probably isn't a good idea"

The blonde nodded and lifted her head off of veronica's shoulder and reached into a pocket in her dress to get her car keys and handed them to Ronnie "your not that drunk, you drive" 

Veronica agreed and the two girls made their way around the garden avoiding the crowd and making their way to heather's Porsche, getting in Veronica took out her phone and texted Mac _'Hey, heather's not feeling well so I'm driving her home, are you and duke okay or do you need a ride too?'_

she got a reply quickly _'we're okay Ronnie take care of the demon queen ;)'_

Veronica rolled her eyes and started up the car and she looked over at heather who had tears falling down her face but was still facing forward "just drive me home Veronica stop staring"

Veronica listened and drove the pair in silence when they finally reached heather's house. Heather got out and Veronica was unsure what to do considering she had no way of getting home, she was pretty sure heather wouldn't let her take her precious Porsche home, so she got out too and stood awkwardly beside the car while heather walked to her front door, the blonde turned and gave Veronica a strange look 

"Well come on then pillowcase, I'm not letting you walk home come on" she opened the door and Veronica quickly walked through the door closing and locking it behind her.

"so where in this massive mansion am I staying?" she looked around and didn't notice heather bite her lip nervously before the blonde pulled Veronica around and kissed her hard before suddenly jumping away like she'd been burned and walking away shouting behind her "the room down the left of the hallway is a bedroom with a bathroom and some spare PJs goodnight!" she quickly ran up the stairs and Veronica heard a door shut leaving her very confused "what the fuck?" she whispered to herself but carried herself to the room heather mentioned and changed and lay down, hopefully tomorrow will make more sense.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr if you wanted at @hope-you-brought-kneepads-bitch im kinda funny and interesting I guess
> 
> thanks for reading this, more chapters coming soon


End file.
